Please Remember Me
by GohanGirl
Summary: I really don't want to say too much, it'll give it all away! I'll tell you it's sad, and it's a songfic, so please read and enjoy!


Hello everyone... it's me again. I've been in the mood to write a sad songfic... so, I did! ^_^ I'm sorry if this is too sad for some people, because I don't always like to read a sad fic, but anyway, here you go. If you don't want to read something sad, don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Please Remember Me  
  
'He can't live longer than another month.' I remember how hard those words pierced my heart about three months ago. Goten, my little brother, was only six years old then. He said that he had a stomachache, and then a sore throat, and soon enough he was complaining that his lungs ached. We took him to the doctor, and they rushed him to the hospital. He was excited about riding in an ambulance, it went so fast. But mom and I couldn't help but worry. Later that day, he was diagnosed with cancer in the lungs, and he had a large tumor, about the size of a small orange, in his stomach. But, he's still alive, three months since then, but barely. We can only pray that somehow he'll take a turn for the better. Bye for now,  
Gohan  
  
Gohan sighed and closed his diary, locking it. A tear slowly dripped down his cheek, thinking about his little brother, Goten, who was on his last legs with cancer. He gently pushed his stray bang off his forehead, and got up from the chair he was sitting in. He headed towards Goten's hospital room, to see how today's radiation and chemotherapy went.   
  
~*~Time, sometimes the time just slips away~*~  
~*~And you're left with yesterday~*~  
~*~Left with the memories~*~  
  
He had a long way to walk, considering they wouldn't allow flying in the hospital, no matter what the circumstances. He thought about what had been happening in the past few years, in the good times, when Goten was still healthy. It seemed like just yesterday when Goten was turning four. He remembered that day, and smiled. Goten had been so happy back then. But, that was then, and now Goten was lucky if he could get out of bed, or even see his friend, Trunks, or anyone else, for that matter. After about ten minutes of walking, he heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see who it might be.  
  
There stood a man in an orange gi. He had a kanji symbol over his heart stating that he was trained by Kame-sennin, and a blue belt was tied neatly around his waist. His hair was carelessly standing up in all directions, and laugh lines ornamented his mouth and eyes.  
  
But right now, Goku could find no reason to smile.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan ran up to Goku and hugged him tightly. "I was hoping you'd come, Goten's really sick, and you haven't seen him yet. Surely you've heard of him, right?" Gohan asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I have Gohan. Please, show me where he is," Goku said, quietly. He knew that this was not something to be happy about, so he didn't smile at his first son whom he hadn't seen in years.  
  
Gohan just nodded and led Goku further down the hall. When the got to Goten's room, he quietly knocked on the door.  
  
A woman answered the door. She had a purple kimono style dress on, and her hair was put up in a neat bun. She looked very nervous, and as soon as she saw Goku, her eyes lit up.  
  
"Goku!" Chi Chi whispered, excitedly, and hugged her husband. "How did you get to come back?" she whispered again, not wanting to wake Goten up.  
  
Goku explained to her that under the circumstances with Goten, they let him come to Earth to visit. He quietly walked over to the bed that Goten was in with Gohan.  
  
A small boy was asleep there. His skin was pale, and shiny with sweat from a fever. Though his temperature was very high, he was shivering. A thin hospital gown was all he had on, because the doctor didn't want to make his fever go up any higher than it was. His hair, which was normally spiked like Goku's, was thin, and very short, because it had been falling out constantly, a reaction to the chemotherapy. He used to joke around and roll the pieces that fell out in clumps in his hands into balls. He would blow them across the table, and call them tumbleweeds. But now he could barely sit up. A cool cloth was on his head, and IV needles decorated his arm. A moniter softly beeped to the tempo of his heartbeat, and one eye fluttered open to the sound of footsteps. Though he was sick, Goten was still very alert.  
  
"Gohan..." he whispered quietly before a painful cough covered up what he wanted to say. "Who is that guy with you?" he asked.  
  
"Goten," Gohan began, not sure what to say. "This is your father. He came here to visit you."  
  
"Hi dad." Goten said, and weakly a smile curved around his lips.  
  
"Hello Goten," Goku smiled. I understand you're not feeling well. I can't stay long, I just wanted to tell you not to be afraid. If anything should happen, you'll be with me again. I must go now, my son, but I just wanted you to know that I love you, and I will see you again someday." Goku said, and added, under his breath, "probably very soon." He waved goodbye, and disappeared back to the other world.  
  
"G'bye Dad, I'll see you sooner than you think," Goten whispered again, knowing he didn't have long to live.  
  
Gohan sat next to him. "How would you know that?" he asked of Goten, not wanting to hear his brother talk like that.  
  
Goten could think of how to explain what he felt today. Though he normally felt pain with this disease, today he felt especially calm. He had actually seen his life flash before his eyes in his sleep. "Gohan," he whispered to his brother, looking into his charcoal black eyes, "I just know that I'm not going to wake up in the morning. I'm sorry. I just want to say, I have my ways." He sadly said to Gohan.  
  
~*~Though we go our separate ways,~*~  
~*~I won't forget so don't forget~*~  
~*~The memories we made~*~  
  
"Gohan, never forget the time we had together, and never forget anything good that has happened. Because I have learned that life is so short, and you need to treasure every minute of it." He said, sounding much wiser than his years.  
  
Gohan just stared at his brother, astonished in how serious he was. Could Goten really be right about what he was saying? Would his brother not live to be seven years old?  
  
"Gohan, please, listen." Goten said weakly, another cough claimed his voice. "Never forget me, and I promise, I'll never forget you." He said, sadly, as a hot tear ran down his pale, clammy cheek.  
  
~*~Please remember, please remember~*~  
~*~When I was there for you~*~  
~*~And you were there for me~*~  
~*~And please remember me~*~  
  
Gohan could no longer hold back his tears. He cried, and gently picked up his brothers small body. "I'm so sorry that this had to be you and not me, Goten." He said, "I will never forget you, and I promise, no one else will either," Gohan cried into his brother's shoulder.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Chi Chi answered it. Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta walked in. Even Vegeta looked serious, because he, too, was very much affected by Goten. Trunks ran over to Gohan and Goten, and Vegeta and Bulma just watched.  
  
"Hi Goten..." Trunks said, staring at his sick friend. He had never seen Goten look so awful in his life. He wanted to say something to make his friend feel better, but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't hurt his feelings.  
  
Goten smiled at his friend, thinking back to all of the times they had played together. They were best friends, and there was no denying that. If someone didn't know any better, you would swear they were brothers, for all the time they had spent with each other. "Hi Trunks, I'm really sorry, but we'll be saying our goodbyes soon enough." He said sadly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked, trying not to think that Goten meant what he did.  
  
"I'm saying, Trunks, that I'm not going to live much longer." Goten's voice faded sadly, not wanting to make his friend feel bad. "So, don't forget me, and don't forget the time we spent together, ok?" he said, trying to force a smile.  
  
Trunks had never heard his friend talk like this.  
  
~*~Please remember me~*~  
~*~And how we laughed~*~  
  
Goten remembered the time that they were in the Junior Martial Arts competition at the Tenkaichi Bodokai. He thought of how Trunks and him took a man's clothes and both dressed in his outfit to try to fight in the adult battle. Android 18 had caught them in the end... and then he thought of the time that they had stolen food off a grill, and when the filled golf holes. And all the times that Trunks had mooned Broly... a week smile formed on his lips, and he managed to laugh a little at these memories.  
  
~*~And how we smiled~*~  
~*~And how no dream was out of reach~*~  
~*~I stood by you, you stood by me~*~  
  
"Goodbye, Gohan, Mom, Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta," Goten managed to say. He was very tired, so he closed his eyes, and went to sleep. His hand was holding onto Gohan's, and Gohan could feel the life slowly fade from his younger brother as his grip loosened, and his hand dropped. He sighed softly, and when he didn't breathe in again, everyone knew he was gone.  
  
~*~Pleae remember me~*~  
  
It came and went so suddenly, no one really realized what happened until Vegeta broke the silence. "The kid's gone." He said gruffly, but there was a sad air to his voice.  
  
Everyone was quiet, and Gohan quietly cried to himself. He walked out of the hospital room, not wanting to hear the steady beep of death now on the heart monitor, or his mom's crying. He didn't want to see the look on Trunks' face, the look of someone who just lost their best friend, or Bulma, who was shocked, or even Vegeta. He disreguarded the hospital's rules and flew out of the hospital, ignoring anyone staring at him. His brother was gone, and nothing else seemed to matter.  
  
~*~Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say~*~  
~*~And it's sad to walk away~*~  
~*~With just the memories~*~  
  
"Goten, how could you do that to us?" Gohan thought out loud, flying to who knows where. Then he realized where he was headed. He felt a familiar power level, and realized that he was flying towards Piccolo. "Maybe that's a good thing." He thought to himself about how Piccolo, though he wouldn't say much, would help a lot at this point.  
  
Piccolo felt a familiar power level. "Gohan..." he thought to himself, and looked up, to see Gohan, tears streaming down his face and flying out behind him into the air, coming right towards him. "Gohan, what's wrong?" he asked, as Gohan jumped into his arms.  
  
"Goten died..." was all Gohan could say, "I..."  
  
"Hush, don't talk. It's okay to cry, you know." Piccolo said. "I've told you that before." He said, patting Gohan gently on the back.  
  
Gohan buried his face into Piccolo's shirt, and cried. He cried for Goten, for his father, for his mother, for Trunks, for Bulma, even for Vegeta. But the one fact he denied was that he cried for himself. He didn't want to feel sorry for himself. He felt so horrible that his brother, who was so young, had died, and not himself. Goten had barely even lived.  
  
~*~Who's to know what might have been~*~  
~*~We leave behind a life and time we'll never know again~*~  
  
"Goten," he thought to himself, as he broke away from Piccolo apologetically, and headed home, "I'll never forget you, I promise." He said. "I will always remember you."  
  
And as he fell asleep that night, Goten's words echoed in his head, and he knew he would always remember them, and his little brother. And someday, hopefully, he would be restored to life, but until then, he always would remember Goten, and his smile, and all the memories of him. "I'll never forget you..." he whispered, just before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Please remember me...  



End file.
